3 and a halfhorsemen
by rosemoon777
Summary: This is a M because I'm paranoid. Death knows no age, no gender and no social statist. Join Danny as he finds what it truly mean to be life and death. AU and kind of slash. gender bender
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this first little bit is just my point of view on how the show ended you don't have to read it. This is un-Bataed and I'm not going look for one. There is most likely going to be mistakes sorry about that. This is my first FF. please be kind. If there is going to be a couple (with Danny) than it is going to be a slash. I don't know who Danny will end up with so I will let you decide, but it is not going to be Dash or Vlad. Vlad is too in love with his Mum and wants him to be his son. Dash can 'like' him but I wouldn't think Danny would have the same affection him, just because he bullied him, it's all about the pride. (This is an AU very AU)

Can skip up to the bottom of the line.

(Just me really bi*ching.)

I think even I was 10 or whatever young age I was, I thought that the end of the show was getting silly. First of all the teen ghost catchers was silly no smart man would do that. He would get grownups who had training. And the whole youngest president thing I mean what's with that? That never needed to be added, it was just to make Tucker look good after Danny won. Going back to smart man, Vlad! He was a ruthless businessman yes they put the plot twist, that he just took over there body's and made them check whatever document he gave. But think people if wasn't a genius they would gone down the toilet. He even made a clone, grunted that it was not perfect but he still did it. And really he never wanted to take over the world, he could had done that a long time ago. He wanted power and a family of Maddie and Danny maybe even Jazz. But he wanted Maddie for love and Danny because of mostly his power and he's a half-a like Vlad. Now saying all of that when he found out that he could not touch the rock don't you think Vlad would had done the same thing Danny done. Vlad was just a little hasty, he could be patient but sometimes he bit more than he could chew, and Danny, I like Danny and all but really he had his powers for over a year or so, he had his bi*ch! About being a freak and not wanting his other side, but after a year or two he should had grown to love them, or just stop like he had tired other times not get rid of them all together. The last bit was so foolish even a preteen whom were the audience could find the last episode trivial as soon as I found that he couldn't make the rock intangible I thought he will make the earth intangible but no. Danny losing his powers that were his own fault the youngest president all of it sounded like a children's show, one for 7 year olds.

After all that, I think we all know that if I owned it, I would not end it like that.

Start now.

Chapter 1 Are the one?

It was another longstanding day, morning I would dodge the invention Dad and Mum took up to show. Battle the bad guys and then go to hell on earth, other whys know as high school. You see, in my life is complicated when I have raven black hair I'm the loser Fenton but with snow white hair I'm the cool Phantom. As usual I was late to class giving them a forged note from 'Mum' sitting at my desk I moved to copy the broad Sam sat behind me and Tucker on the left. We were at the back of this dull class Mr. Lancer spoke. "Class today we'll be reading Frankenstein's Monster. Take one and pass it on." The old books the books were thinner than I thought they would be, I was thinking they would be a lot thinker. Mr. Lancer encouraged us to start read before the bell rung to recesses Tucker said. "Man how you keep getting notes is amazing." I told him. "I don't, no one in this school has ever seen my Mum's signature so I just made one up." Sam was about lecture me about how much trouble I could get into but the preps came walking in they would say. "Move." Or push anyone out there way they stopped to us. Paulina mocked Sam about her being a gothic girl Sam barked back. "Oh I see yes I'm so glad you like my closes and make up. After all why would you stop to talk to me, if you didn't like my look? It is just that secretly like my things." Paulina glare that Sam while her best friend Star defended with the stupid sentence of. "Nut aren't. She just wanted to tell you how bad you look." She nodded in victory, Ticker said. "But its Opposite Day so good is bad and bad is good. And today you look stunning so that means." Star got the message and ran to the toilets. Pauline ran after her, Dash shouted at Tucker. "You are going to pay for that Tec nerd! Because of you she is either to say everything opposite or!" Before he could finished a new ghost on a Whitehorse the rider was wearing the clothes to fit a king, he even had the gold crown. Then he said. "Children I seek one whom is brave and just. One who knows not the loss of hope, but knows the loss of battle."

A boy yelled. "Danny Phantom."

The king? Looked at the lad he asked. "And whom is this Danny Phantom you speck of?"

The tanned boy studded his speech. "He is the protector of this town." With that he rode off and the bully's raced off to tell their friends.

Sam said. "I doubt he is going to find an adult here I mean there unusually a coward, unfair or there too dumb to even consider."

Tucker nodded adding. "Yeah it like every year the adults get stupid and stupid every year. What next making a 14 year old president." We all laughed at that because honestly that sounded like something you would see on a cartoon made for six year olds. Everyone was eating and talking about the horseman there were the ins and outs of the comments like I wonder who it will be and what sate it will be. Dash boated on how one of them could be 'the one' than Paulina said. "What about Danny Phantom. He's brave and strong and oh… So much more." They all agreed. Sam was eating her fruit and Tucker eating his ham and cheese sandwiches Danny was consuming his left over paster from last night.

It wasn't too bad a day today I got good food, half decent grades, it's too bad that Young-Blood had come soaring in after my frosted gasp. I jumped under the table with Sam and Tucker covering me I changed in to Phantom going though the table I moved to the little mischief maker until I found he had tears in his eyes I serenely asked. "What the matter?" Young-Blood looked back seeing nothing is there he'd shown me his bad cut up arm green blood was losing out. He sobbed "I don't know why she did it! I was only playing! I was doing nothing wrong!" I looked at the parrot silently asking he nodded. "Yes, Young-Blood was only playing burying the treasure." I picked the howling child the bird fluted above the school table. I was shushing the little boy the only ones who could see him was the teens but I didn't really care. Mr Lancer asked. "Phantom why are you undertaking hushing the air?"

I said. "There is a little 4 year old boy crying."

"I'm 5." He corrected me

"Sorry 5 year old boy, who has a harsh cut and I'm trying to calm him." I expanded but he looked as though he were judging me

He asked. "Okay where is this 5 year old."

It was who Dash defended me. "Yeah there is he dressed as a pirate." I looked at his wound it looked like it hurt I floated to the nurse's offish and she ran shrieking. "Ghost!" I think a lock of hair lost it couloir Young-Blood and I both chuckled. I took a clean wipe and a bottle of Aloe Vera and dressed his wound. He hissed at the sensation of the sting that I grown use too. When I finished I cooed. "There you go all done. You were very brave."

He looked up with his big hopeful eyes questioning. "Really? I was brave?" I nodded, I wanted to take him back to his lair but I needed to know what happen. I probed him for the one who did this, he told me about this woman in red that was riding a hover board. I asked. "So what's your name?" He looked at me in a droll fashion I extended. "I know you go by Young-Blood but I thought why not know your name not your living name."

He looked at me than looked at his pet. The bird nodded Young-Blood softly spoke. "My Mummy called me Angel, but my name is Angeles."

I nodded I said. "Okay than Angel. How about this you don't get in any trouble at all and I will play with every so often." His eyes brighten to an impossible light he bounced up and down, up and down, up and down. He enthusiastic asked. "You mean it? You mean it? Really for true?" I nodded I told him how I would not deceive him. He had a big smile but trying to hide it behind his hands he was also bouncing on the balls of his feet. The parrot said. "Young-Blood you cannot stay here. Phantom needs to change back to human and can't be seen with use or his cover is busted." That was a big problem.

"Hmm that is a problem I guess you could hang invisible but I think you would get bored. You could play in my room with my puppy but if I'm not there Cujo will bite you, and you can't let him out." I pondered Angel looked like a nervous wreck I said. "Well you can stay here draw while invisible and at lunch I can take you back to my room or the ghost zone." He nodded I changed back too Fenton and he was no longer seen. Walking to my locker I gave him a lined book with couloir in pencils. After I closed the door the preps came in Dash said. "I can believe Phantom would be a good big brother."

Paulina added into the conversation. "I think he would be a good Daddy." They walked off I walked to History.

After History Angel wined. "That was so boring when, can we go to your house?" I knew this would happen, I should had just taken him back to the ghost zone I whispered. "Hey don't talk people may hear you!"

He winded even louder. "But I'm bored! Isn't the else to do?"

I said. "Well I need to take you back home but I, still need to go to trig. Can you just keep it in until 30 more minutes? Than you can play with my pup."

Angel asked. "And can we have lunch, Bones two?" I nodded we quietly walked to trig were Tucker was sitting. Tucker asked quietly. "How did it go with Young-Blood?" I glazed to where I thought Angel was, I mumbled. "I'll tell you later." The teacher loudly walked in she said stridently. "Okay no more talking it is time to get to work." Poor boy, he was tired and board he wanted to take a nap he ended out taking a nap under my desk with his head on my feet.

At the end everyone raced out Bonds woke up Angel. We walk to the boy toilets I walked into a stall my aurar covered my body changing me to Mr cool, Danny Phantom. I phased out the door I told Angel that we're going out to Nasty Burger. We float out of the school in the sky Angel asked. "Why was it named that?"

I joked. "All the cool name were taken." We landed in the alleyway I turned into my raven hair person. I walked to the front desk the oily pimple face boy with strawberry blond hair he asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I would like a kid's meal, a bacon deluxe and small chips along with two small cokes." He charged me $14:50c three minutes later I got the food fresh. I walked outside changing to my over side. Angel, Bones and I glided to the park near both the high school and the Fenton work shop. Little did they know someone was watching them, narrowing his eye he muttered "I should keep an eye on him."

When we got to my room my little green dog came bouncing on me, as if to say hello Daddy. Patting behind his ear I introduces little Cujo "Angel, Bones, this is Cujo. Cujo these are Angel and Bones." Cujo energetic as always ran to Angel slobbering him with kisses. Angel was having a grand old time but all good thing must to an end. I told him it was time to go back to say he was not impressed, after five minutes of promising of have two visits of having fun, he uneasily floated back into the ghost zone. I hurried to school I was lucky I a free after lunch or I missed class. I changed back into Fenton, I was a little late for class but so were the stragglers coping down the maths from the white broad. All ways found maths to be an irritating thing, he didn't even really teach! All he did was scribbled on white broad but without saying anything. At the start of the year he took us to the library to get our text books and instructed. "You have the formula in the books that's all you really need, and you have the answers at the back. At the end of the week I need to see your Maths books. I need to see the working out." Needless to say that little work got done. Looking around I see the egg heads studding, some trying, and the others were one there phones and music players.

Not five minutes before the bell rung the box ghost floated in yelling. "I'm the Box Ghost fear me!" Well everyone restart the classroom, it seems he got the fear of getting everyone to think he's frightening. I didn't change into Phantom I just sucked him in the thermos and walked out. Meeting up with my besties at Sam's dark green car that was decked up in gothic stuff. Her rear view window had a Jack Skellington hang doll, and a small voodoo doll hanging from the inside mirror. As we dove I told them about Young-Blood Sam contented how nice I am for babying him, and Tucker joked about me being a divorced dad. We stopped off at Nasty Burger for a quick snack. But when Sam finishing ordering, a cold breath made me shiver in freight. Skulker, emerged from the ceiling with his hair blazing and a gun at fire ready. As everyone screamed and started to panic around me, I quickly changed. "Chanting going ghost." Into my alter ego. I flew back up to face Skulker and fired, Skulker dodged the green beam and tried firing a net. To my embossment I was slow and got stuck in it. It electrocuted me, causing me to scream in pain. Skulker boosted. "I have captured to ghost child." I fired a small ecto beam, and it rebound it off a mirror, a shiny piece of metal then it hit his gun that held the net from a rope. I took out the thermos and caught him. I changed back as I landed, Sam ran to where I was in the middle of the bugger joint. "Wow Danny that's was lucky if you didn't hit his gun. I don't know we would have done." She whispered. Tucker was 4 steps behind her yelling. "Oh man that so cool. You have some, serious karma dude." I nodded and lead them out of the fast food restaurant. We drove to the shop called Sunken Way mall. Sam Tucker and I were in the Goth shop Sam got a new black and red dress, she bought me a black jacket and Tucker a new grey beanie with two badges on the side. Tucker pulled off his hat and replaced it the silver beanie, the badges were on left side the big one was black and with a white outline of a bunny, and smaller red one with a black number 5. Before I had a chance to put my new jacket on the icy breath came from my mouth. Ember razed though the mall bellowing. "When I get my hands on you. You are so dead!" I sored to the angry girl while I was yanked on my new coat. I shouted to her making her visibly upset. "Hey I don't know who you are after but you are not fighting here!"

The poor girl looked as if she were going to cry she howled. "Why? I just want my soon to be husband!"

I glanced back to my thermos oh boy what has he done? I eyed her she was biting her lips staring at me with big sad eyes. "Okay what has he done?"

She got a mean glint she hatefully said. "There are not many female ghosts and, the kitty is a great friend but… her style is…

I nodded I asked. "What about Queen Dora?"

She shook her head saying. "No. she is to old fascine. I want something from this present. And before you ask I asked Spectra is not very liable she would most likely make feel ugly or look ugly to make herself feel and look better. He said he had something to do and it would only take a minute but now. Today is the day of my dress fitting I got like four minutes to get to the shop." I looked at the thermos I shined I did feel for her, I didn't know his reasons but he better have a good one, I offered her my help. "Look I don't know why he isn't with you but why don't I take you. Or find someone else to take you?" she gasped, flying into one grate big hug, squeezing tightly, chanting. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" grabbing a hold of my hand we soared to a back ally she said. "Now Danny ware this and you will look human." She handed me a gold bangle that had rhinestones embedded in it. I placed on the bangle and to my astonishment my aura was gone my hair had black foils my eyes were dim and a muddy green. I looked at the rock starlet and she looked like a pale human. Much like mine has become over time. I don't think you could get any whiter without looking dead. Her hair was longer fire but soft hair, and no longer till blue but a light lilac purple she didn't have much of an aura to begin with but now she had none. She walked over to me and zipped up my jacket. "Can't have people thinking were Danny and Ember now can we." Now I got it no logo. "Now off we go." We walked to the front of the shop, Wedding Bells it was named the nicest formal shops in the whole city. "How are you going to pay for this?" I queried

She laughed it off. "Oh don't worry when I was really famous, I got a bucket lode of money. I could buy this shop if I wanted!"

We waltz in like we owned it, she started looking in the plum white dresses. She picked one out and dashing to the change rooms. She came out it wearing a plum glitter with little embroidered flowers trailing down there dress, a beautiful gown but I shook my head. She started to look in other dresses I look this time unlike the first dress. I found an aged white shapeless dress that had ruffles on the bottom of the skirt. I called to Ember. "Ember try this one." Taking the dress she walked back into changing room. Coming out she looked gorgeous, a shop assistant came looking she at Ember, she cooed. "Oh that fishtail dress is perfect on you. It just needs to be taken up a little is this for a wedding?"

Ember said in excitement. "Yes I'm getting married in three months. I just need to order the cake and of cause the dress I have everything else but the veil and crown." The clerk nodded she got a crown and a milk coloured veil and a dainty gold with diamonds in it. Ember the two head pieces, looking in the mirror. "I love it. Thank you Danny for getting me this dress. You saved the day." She said I smiled a little proud I was able to make her happy. I snapped some photos with my phone before, the assistant sized her up. Ember paid everything up front which surprise the shop keeper. We walked out as we after we walked to the back of the shop I gave her back the morphine bangle, changing back to my ghost half. She said. "Okay I'm going to look go find my boyfriend." That was not good she would stay here, she needed to go back to the ghost zone. I stumble my nervous words. "You don't have to go home. I'll find him for you with my luck I fight him in no time."

She eyed me critically. "Hmm I don't know I could just stay with you." She said.

"You could. Or I could send you these pictures and you could show them off to your friends." She nodded taking the shop's sharpie noting her number on the back of my arm.

She floated to my house. Satisfied I soared back to my friends, changing to Danny Fenton when I landed Sam asked sweetly. "So what happen with Ember?" Tucker nodding next to her, I smiled they were so nice I asked. "What time is it? I'm starving."

Sam said. "We could go to Cafe Purple." We nodded, walking to the cafe we asked the worker whose name tag said Jed. "Table for three."

Jed said. "Pick anyone slow day. How are you guy any ways?"

"We're fine I finished a photography assignment." Sam retied in just a kind tone of voice. We waved good bye as we sat on the table at the back number 36. I said in a low whispered. "Okay you know about me going off with Ember. What you don't know is that she is getting married." Tucker's and Sam's jaws were hanging open the well-known waiter asked. "Are you ready to order?"

Tucker quickly looked at the trucker stop menu. A Chicken, mushroom and bacon pie, Barbecued corn with tomato and almond salad, beef fillet with truffle mayonnaise and Battered fish and chips. Tucker said. "I'll have the chicken and bacon pie."

Sam audit. "I'll have the barbecue corn."

I said. "I'll have the batter fish and chips, all from the truckers menu."

He nodded I took out my phone sending the pictures to Ember, along with saving her number in my phone. I shown Tucker and Sam the photo. "I picked that dress out." Their eyes widen tucker looked like he was going to gizz in his pants, and Sam had admire written all over. "Wow." Said Tuck I looked at the time 5 p.m. hmm, right about food and important times for the ghosts show up.

It may had started out slow but it grow in numbers. Families, teenagers, lovers a full house. After we ate our food Wulf and Red Huntress decided to play tag though the diner. The town people ducked under the table us included. Tucker and Sam looked like they were trying to protect me, but in actual fact they were protecting my alter ego. I soared though the table striking Red Huntress off her board, I gave my nastiest scowl she was going to reach for her gun but I stomped on her hand. Shrieking in pain she forgot about the gun and I snarled in her face. "How dare you hunt the little kid and Wulf! First of all they are not evil, they do not harm people. If anything the kid helped the adults, they were in the best shapes of their lives! And Wulf! He is just a wounder! He wonders around the ghost zone until he is needed to come here! As of right now Young-blood and his pet and Wulf are under my protection if I find you harming one hair on their heads I will come after you. Do I make myself clear?" she glowered at me standing up to her 5 foot 11 stacker, proudly strongly as if she were trying to dominate me. "Do I make myself clear?" I roared once more, she muttered a yes and flown off on her hover board. I turned to Wulf I asked. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Why are you here?"

He said. "Friend. Give you this." He handed me a poorly warp gift not all of the box was even covered nevertheless, I had the biggest smile he doesn't give presents, I ripped the gift open the small black box sitting on top the paper. I gently open the lid reviling a necklace it had three swells forming a triangle. I lifted the necklace by the thin ribbon, the silver triangle hanging innocently Wulf stood on his hind leg he spoke in his strange language. "Eta Fantomo ke estas neniu normala straso. Tio estas maniero por vi eniri en la fantomo zono kun ekster ĝenaĵo. Uzu ĝin saĝe."

Wulf took back the necklace, I watched at him with a raised eyebrow I stupidly asked. "What?" A wide boy translated "He said. Little Phantom that is no normal trinket. That is a way for you to enter the ghost zone without hassle. Use it wisely." I said in a very mucho voice. "Thank you citizen. And thank you Wulf." The last part was spoken quietly. Wulf slides the triangle ripping open a small portal open I let the court ghost in to the zone, wulf then squished it to nothing, handing it back to me he staggered. "Good bye. Friend." He open a new portal with his mighty claws jumping though the smoky green portal and he disappeared. I turn to the town people I said very anxieties. "Don't worry people you are safe. Go back to your night." I filed off to Sam's car knowing they would meet me when I phased though roof of the car. I tied the necklace around my neck and I was about to back to normal but the King he pointed his Bo at me saying. "Worthy." And he started shoot at me with light foggy arrows. I dodge and try to fire back. All in all we both missed coursing a ruckus everyone in every building was watching. The king got frustrated. "Enough!" He yelled he pointed his arrow a little girl. He fired his toxic that had a pale aura, I flow top speed. I shielded her with my body and a green force filled, I thought we would be safe that I would be safe. We weren't, the pale arrow pierced though the forces filed stabbing my shoulder. Pain was all I felt I rolled off the girl I could see the little in a pink dress and pick buckle up shoes. With white socks and a white long sleeved undershirt, she was the picture of cute. To add on the cute picture she clutching her mother yelling in fright. "Mummy I was so scared!" Yeah I go through this pain that was spreading though my body. I heard someone screaming, my voice box was hurting, and I felt like my body was on fire, a liquid fire that hurt so much. When the pain subsided I got up but I felt weird, everyone was taller well the older teens and grownups, they were all staring at me, many had their phones out. "What, what is everyone staring at?" I asked very confused and why was my voice different? Some people were taking photos on their phone. A tall teen how was on the gymnastics team sown me a full scale picture of myself. I was a foot shorter, my super hero outfit was baggy it looked like I was borrowing my brother's costume. My hair was long very long, if my hair wasn't wavy and knotted it would reach past my behind instead of touching it. My eyes were just as big but with longer fuller eyelashes. My lips were big and full I looked just like clone just taller and older. You couldn't see any of my body because my outfit but I could feel that my feet were a ten times smaller. I knew I was panicky but what was I to do? I couldn't go home like this! What would Mum think? Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam! Oh my god! What am I going to do? I felt like crying, I didn't want to in front of everyone so I did the only thing what anyone in my pediment would do. Run, or fly in my case. To my embarrassment after I shot off my left shoe feel off it was humiliation after humiliation. I flown all the way home in my bed changing back into human I cuddled my big pillow wanting this to be a horrible dream falling asleep. When I woke up I jumped looked into the mirror to see. My short was back hair my thin lips, my boyish charm. Its back I shouted for joy. "I'm back!" Mum yelled. "Danny get up." I looked in my wardrobe I took out a plan deep red t -shirt and a white undershirt. I looked at my jean the only ones I had clean was old faded ones. Oh well. I tugged on my socks and tied my shoelace. I jogged to the bathroom bushing my teeth. Then I a red dark blue aura overcame my body. Oh no! I'm a girl! My hair was long everything was baggy. I needed to be back to a boy what am I going to do? Oh I'm a boy, I guess it's like when I'm going ghost. I turn back when I needed to. I walked to the kitchen mum asked. "Sweetly you need to hurry and eat or will be late." I looked at the time almost nine I was waffling down my fruit loops. Sam and Tucker came running in. Sam looked at me as did Tuck, I said in code. "My headache is just like my old bad headache. You know the one. I thought I was going become completely dead… I took care of it." Sam and Tuck glanced at each other. "Well okay if you say so." Sam supposed,

Tucker said. "Oh man I got to show you this when we go to home room."

After I finished my fruit loops we paced to Sam's car, I was ready to answers any questions. Sam asked. "Okay Danny what do you mean you took care of it?"

I answered. "Well. It's like being half ghost. I can turn it off and on." They nodded

Tucker stated my new difficult situation. "Dude have you check Facebook or YouTube?" he handed me his P.T.A showing the video. The coconut tanned fat kid that told me about Wulf's gift was on the screen, he was blabbing on about my predicament. "Hey YouTube. Okay so here's the deal. Now this first bit I don't have, but you can go on virtuous-smarty, or you can go on chick-magnet-423, here are the links… Now I'll tell you about what happen at a café I was at with my family. And then, this werewolf ghost comes in being chased by this hunter girl dressed in red. You can't see her face or anything, but Danny Phantom was all like stop. And defending the wolf. He knocked her down off her hover board and when she was going to try to do something her stomped on her hand! Then yelled about the wolf being harmless and just coming to the human world only for real good reasons. Also not to hurt a ghost kid and his pet. Then he said as of right now wolf and the kid with his pet is under my protection. Anyways she left gurgling and he gave him a gift then took it back. Now we only know this because I can speck in two dead languages and I was just so happen to be there. He said. Little Phantom that is no normal trinket. That is a way for you to enter the ghost zone without hassle. Use it wisely. No kidding that what he said. But that's not where it gets wired. Now what you are about to see is horrifying anyone who is skirmish I will tell you to stop and play okay here is my video" he changed to my fight seen, everything I remember everything, until the arrow shot me. It was melting into my skin! I collapsed onto the little girl. After the little girl ran to her mother crying, the fat kid face was back he looked distressed. "Okay peoples. If you think that was bad. Then you will not like what happens next. But don't worry, don't worry. I won't leave you hanging. Now really it's just Danny Phantom screaming, we couldn't watch. Here's a little preview of it please people before you decide to watch it see the chip." It changed to me screaming bloody murder. It didn't show me but the people who had horrified Expressions, some were trying to block out the noise with their hands and closing their eyes. Some had their hands covering a mouse and now eyes was wide open. Others with their phones didn't know what to do. They were trying to block are their sound with one hand and now while still trying to record. The only thing they all were having in common was there sad and horrifying looks on their faces then the fatty came back on saying. "That's just about it but worse, if you want give just fast forward to 16.17. The pain last for 15 Minutes and it does something to him you will find out ever way you choose okay here the chip." I skipped the scramming and pain no need to see me in pain. It shown me as a girl with confusion asking what wrong? Then the boy showing me the photo, last of all my shoe falling off. The kid was back. "He turn into a girl! I'm making fun but that is freaky! Really how is he going to cope? I wish him luck, see you." I gave him back his P.T.A Tucker said. "It has so far 500 thumps up and 93 thumps down. Some of these comments. Look from bully_hater_86 said. You know. Even though you did it tastefully you still didn't get his permission. This could be considered illegal just letting you know. Ladies_lov_me said. Poor Danny. I wonder if he is gay now. Or if he secretly like boys, so now she straight. And cutie_smoochy_poo said. Danny foot was so cute and little! Just like Cinderella he lost his slipper now she just has to wait for prince charming to come and rescue her. Oh, oh, oh, oh here's a good one from im-a-so-pretty how dare he! We must find the cure to his illness! We were going to get married! And we can't do that if he is a girl! Oh find him and restore him to its former glory! And I loved his new jacket. :)

And there's an add on from shining-star. Oh no you didn't! He is mine sister but I do agree with you into finding him and getting a cure. Oh my god! Danny this is both sad and hilarious." The last part was just to laugh at me with trying to sound remorseful.

Sam said. "You know Danny. As far as secret identities go this could be a good thing."

I was shocked I shrieked letting lose a girly high voice by accented. "What! Sam why would I want to do that?"

Sam concluded. "Well Danny all you need to do is Photoshop the couloirs of your hair and eyes in fact I'm surprised no one has done it yet. Now if you're a girl as Phantom and a boy as Fenton than no one can really say anything because you are the opposite gender."

I argued her good point. "What about my costume? It don't fit me as a girl."

She said. "That's what shopping is for. You can shop with me as a Fenton girl, and maybe Jazz if she feels like it." I groaned, she had a good point I asked. "What about ghosts? They come in all the time how am I going to protect the town, if I can barely walk in my own outfit?"

Sam gave sighed. "Look you just have to hope no one comes."

When we parked the bell rung we ran to home room Mr. Lancer greeted. "Ah how good of you three to come." We sat in our chairs, Mr. Lancer asked to the nosy class. "What are you all discussing?" Everyone gone silent one brave gangster wannabe said. "Umm... How Danny phantom turned in to a chick." Mr. Lancer said all knowing. "Really now? Okay were all in here for a while after all its long home-group. Why don't we make this our topic to talk about?" They all got happy grins. Even Sam and Tucker, Lancer smiled he said. "Let's start with saying we are sexual slurs about Danny Phantom." All the class nodded, Valery said absently. "He looks just like his cozen."

Paulina gapes. "He has a cozen!"

Kwan asked. "What's the name?"

Valery answered. "Her name is Danni. With an, I."

Every looked trouble someone said. "Do you think he should change his name? I mean he has his cozen, wouldn't that be confusion there family?"

Star said. "Yeah she should. Maybe something like Snowy." I said it once I'll say again she is an idiot. Paulina said. "If my future husband is going to be a girl for a short time. She is going to have to have the coolest name and clothes. I think I will start something to help him. Hmm maybe I'll make a bake sale to buy him some cloths." "And a haircut." Commented a girl named Morgan.

Sam asked. "What if she already has clothes? I mean who's to say she doesn't have whole family? Mum, Dad, sister or a brother?"

"What if they just have the clothes on their backs, what if they just don't have anything?" Dash asked, wow that sounded intelligent and thoughtful, I asked stuttering. "What if I-she is shy?" Shit I hope no one court that. Sam quickly said. "Yeah! What if she shy? And how would we get in contact? As noble as Paulina's suggestion was we really need to think on how are we going to tell Danny. And if she really needs it, for all we know Danny already changed back." Dash whose voice has gone deeper over time replied. "Yeah but if you think about it. We should do something for him. Yeah we could give it to the homeless or the cancer foundation. But everyone dose that, they do get support. Why don't we have an um... Thank you for all you done for us day?" I liked that idea, the students were agreeing Tucker had a cheesy grin and Mr. Lancer had an approving smile, all the while Sam was looking sour, I asked dampening the mood considerably. "What about the ghost hunters? Phantom wouldn't come because of fear of getting court. Being ripped apart molecule by molecule. And his enemies from the ghost zone." Everyone looked sadden bowing there well everyone but Sam's that is.

The day was like a moved like a breeze until lunch time came. We were eating our healthy lunches, when the preps walked to our loser table. "Hey Fan-Toad! We were thinking you could talk to you parents about not hunting Phantom for the day." Oh yeah that solves everything, like I haven't tried that before, I said. "Don't you think I've tried that? He dose good all the time, but ghost hunters only see a ghost. Unemotional, unfeeling, putrefy ecto plazm. You need to think of something else, and soon if his stays a girl he is not going to need your charity."

Sam glared at them, Paulina requested. "Yes but what if we were to talk about it to mare? Tonight you talk to your parents and we will make the appointment with mare Vlad." I looked down sadly it's never going to work. I nibble on the healthily healthy sandwiches. Sam looked annoyed Tucker thoughtfully pondered out loud. "You know. If that works you could get some good publicity. Or Vlad could try to use it to his advantage and make you look bad." Sam was glaring at her meal I was brooding about her and my problems. The siren for class rung this day was going to be too short for the night to come.

Yay I did a cliffhanger. People I'm sorry if you can't understand the story, spelling errors, grammar errors, I'm sorry for all of that. Know that I'm done with apologies, what do you think his parents say? What will Vlad say? Who is the king? Why is Sam so angry? How dose Danny feel about the charity? His sex change? Is there a pole for who is Danny yes there is! Can you add people but Vlad and Dash? Yes you can!

Here is the Danny love life pole!

Oc human

Oc halfa

Oc ghost

Ghost-writer

Please review.


	2. The Mysteries Dan

Yep I was right this day was too short for this night, this very, very, very long night. Mum made chicken and veggies, jazz was here with her new boyfriend it must be long term. "So how did you meet?" Mum asked this is really awkward, he smiled. "At Uni, studying outside her psychology. And I was the year above her. So we started talking and never stopped." Nice a smart pretty boy, his light blond hair dark brown eyes along with sun kissed skin, yep mister dream boy right here.

"So Danny I hear your in year 11 what are you studying?" He asked me smiling to me and Jazz.

I said before I was interrupted. "Right now history, English, Maths."

"Hey speaking of school how are you two doing?" Dad asked Jazz boyfriend, said boyfriend raised his eyebrow he disgruntling replied. "Fine we're some of the top students. So Danny any after school activities?"

I said. "I thought about joining an art class or maybe I should join a."

This time I was interrupted by Mum. "Do you have any after school activities?" This guy looked really irritated he said. "I do sport." Jazz nervously cracked her arm, looking down to the side of her chair. My sister cut her in an inverted bob cut, brunette and blonde foils running through it, she now ware a black shorts and a till long-sleeved shirt, I asked. "What about you Jazz?"

She said. "I joined the children's helpful mentors group." I nodded the boy who yet to remember his name! He greened at Jazz I smiled really I knew she wanted to help kids the reason for all those therapy sessions. Mum asked who was wearing a purple dress. "So how long will you two be staying?"

Jazz said they would be staying for the weekend, Dad excitedly replied. "Grate Jazzy pants! You can stay in your room. Chaise can stay in Danny's room,"

Danny mutated. "Grate.. Hey Dad, Mum, there thing. You see Danny Phantom got turn into a girl, and the kids at school want to help. By buying him, her new cloths and they were wondering if you could... Like not shoot at Phantom when she/he comes for a day or so." Their attention was on my dad yelled in horror. "What just let him go? Danny boy we are ghost hunters! Just letting that ghost go free is like, like letting go of the fudge on a 2 for 1 sale in the minimart. Just can't be done." Yes good old Dad putting his two favourite loves together. Ghost hunting and fudge, Mum said. "Sweetie Phantom, probably doesn't care on what happened to him. Or the fact that he may need new clothes. After all it just ecto manifestation left in the world. He has no real feelings." Gee thanks mum tell me how you really feel. I looked to Jazz for help who was eyeing me critically, Chaise asked outstanding in a high pitch tone.

"How did that happen? What! Did he decided he didn't like being a dude?"

I laughed at a sense of humour that wasn't mean or hero worship I asked. "Don't you know about Danny Phantom? He was fighting a ghost king last night and the king shot him with a pale glowing arrow, somehow turning him into a girl." Chaise nodded I continue talking to Mum and Dad. "Whether you like it or not, they are going to talk to the Mayor and he will try to appease them." Dad said. "V-man would never in danger of the good people of this town."

I hope he was right. Night time had fallen Dad and Chaise dumped the mattes on the floor I got the extra bedding roughly making it. I didn't really know what to say so I started drawing. I ended up drawing a king and queen on top of the world. The king had brown hair and the queen blond. Nicky over my shoulder exclaimed. "Wow that's good Danny."

I asked it shyly. "So what kind of music do you like?"

As it turned out that was just the icebreaker we needed. I now knew he liked art but couldn't draw to save his life. He only like the top hits in music, he had a younger brother named Percy about my age. I leant his Mum and Dad spit up. So there Dad was moving here with so I had to show him around.

We ended up sleeping peacefully basking in the soft moonlight creeping from the window.

Waking up from the sounds of grumbling slowly getting slowly I noticed that Chaise was trying to get on his clothes. It was funny how he was hopping around trying to get on his pants. Letting out a little chuckle he glared at me I noticed that I was still in my cloths. I was going to have a lazy morning, until I spotted the time and boy did I sleep in. Running in shower I just turned on the hot water. I flipped the fan on and craned up the radio. Throwing off my outfit I used my ice powers to freeze the pipes. The weather was okay today was a half day so today was girls day out. Sam was beeping her horn. Rapping a light green towel around my hips. I started to brush my teeth and hair that hurt brushing the knots out when I raced out to my room. Still trying to brush my teeth I pulled my baggy jeans. I took a red and black tapout shirt. I took out the smallest cloths I had and stuff it in my bag. I gave up on the tooth brush I spat in 5 tissues. Running to Sam's car she asked. "You ready for our girls day out?" I nodded I pulled out my touch phone texting Jazz. "Hey Jazz Sam and I are going shopping you want to come?" I glance at Sam driving I asked. "Sam what do you think about the kids at school doing the cloths for me as Phantom?" Sam tighten her grip the wheel making it as if it were going to brake. "Never mind." I mutated, we stopped at school we moved to home group after getting our books from our lockers. We sat on our table I was going to answer the text but the preps leaned on our table. "Hey Fan-Toad what did your folks say?" Dash rudely questioned. "They said no. What did Vlad say?" I asked, Dash blabbered about how they were having a meeting today. What they didn't know was the gloating Vlad after. Paulina with her girl click watched up to Sam the mean girl smeared. "Oh look it's the girl with no female friends. What are you so botch that no girl is willing you hang with you." Tucker and I glared at the bitch but this was not our fight. "Shows what you know. I have a friend coming from out of town." Paulina sneered. "Oh is your girlfriend coming? Well don't let me hold you back." They walked to their group my eyes were glowing green not that anyone noticed. Mr. Lancer came in stating. "Settle down, settle down. Dash has the Meare said anything?" Dash nodded saying. "Yeah he likes the idea and we are having lunch with him today." He nodded, writing on the smart board in green pen. "How to raise money."

The bold man said. "Okay people we are going toss out ideas to help Phantom." Nearly the lot of the class room raised their hands. Yelling "Bake sale."

"We can give Phantom our old cloths that was she needs."

Paulina squired. "What you are going to let my sweet Danny be dressed in rags?" Everyone glared at the poor girl it was a good idea but this class just so happens to be filled with snobby wealthy kids. "Hang on before you bite anyone heads off. That's not a bad idea." It freaked me out how everybody's madding eyes turned on me. "Think about it peoples. He's wearing a Halloween superhero costume day in and day out. If he needs new cloths and obviously he is going to try and become a boy again. Also if we raise money we can get her other things a girl may need. And let's face it none of us knows when Phantom died, for all we know he is a hundred years old. It may be normal for him to get hand me downs." All of the student's faces changed from rage to a new realisation. "Well said Danny. Now that's an idea. Grate Troy Danny Fenton had a good idea!" I sunk in my chair as everyone giggle Tucker narrowed his eyes and his frown was staggering. "My friend is smart. And you are a teacher! Why you made fun of him, is not ethical." He sniped, the bell rung after Tucker rant. We moved to maths Tucker was in the advance maths class while Sam and I were in the normal class. That was 20 minutes being half day. At recess my nails changed to a pale green, then the announcer said. "Students you can leave now there is a terrifying there is a ghost, running amok. Oh for god's sake run for your lives people!" The kids old and young were running for the hills while the horror and panic was high I shouted my battle cry. "Going ghost!" Now I did changed but I was a lot smaller and my hair was a lot longer. Flying to the ghost my long jacket was flapping about as a boy it was the perfect fit but now, it's like I'm Harry Potter with his cousin's clothes. Looking around for the rampaging spook fazing in and out of the class rooms trying to find this mysterious entity. What I didn't expect to find was a man in a blood red hooded coat crouching next to a deep red jet that was sporting booms. Mum and Dad where standing but the guys in white were beaten on the ground with their guns pointing at odd angles. "So you're the one doing this." I yelled he turn to me eyeing me with a humoured smirk.

"You could say that," the dark, low-toned sounding man spoke back, as was slowly standing, his intimidating six & half foot frame stored tall. The vampire ghost smiled a toothy grin of maliciousness, as it appeared there was little to no damage done to his face from the attack. Pulling up whatever bravery I had, I stated shakily. "Yeah well you need to go back to the ghost zone." His smirk didn't diminish in fact his snowy flamed hair seemed to flare a bit. "No you see, it seems that I have a little sister, and it's her birthday in some mouths, I need to get her something." My eyes widen in shock that was all! I asked. "Why are you here than?" The man looking at me as if I were the dumb one shaking as head as if he were disappointed. "I thought it was simple she goes here to get her education." Yeah I should guess that, I asked. "Fine have you found your sister?" He glazed into my eyes I swear and I had seen them before. He looked sadden before his sinister smile grow back. "I believe so. You know I all ways liked the name Juliet." His crackling laugh was softened by the engine off his blazing jet. He's getting away I yelled. "Hey wait! Come back I still need to get you back onto the ghost zone." I out loudly ground, my Mother and Father pointed there lacers at me, Dad said. "Time to die. You ecto Plasmon punk!" Mum pulled away her gun hold the laser up. "Wait Jack how can he die if he is already dead?" Dad looking to mum reply in just. "Well Dearest, it a term of expression. What we really mean is that we'll rip him apart and more experiments on him. I mean her. You know what I mean!" Shaking her head in a daze cooing. "Oh right Honey. I don't know what came over me."

"That's okay Maddie. Now let's get that ghost!" He forgave her like always I asked in thought. "Hey I know this is going off topic. But what girl names do you like?" Mum and Dad were a little surprised blinking their eyes mum said. "Hmm I the names Alice, Marlene, Mara and of cause Eva." Dad looked like he was really thinking like I was his new born. "Hmm I like Mara and Marlene. We could call her Mars. But I think Alice is stupid I also like Jori." I nodded flying off. Leaving his parents to deal with the weakening men in white.

Flying back to my friends I turned back to my male human persona stumbling in her car, Sam asked. "So... What happen?" I told them the odd tale of the red jet flying, vampire flamed haired ghost. Tucker mused. "Well he must be newly departed to have his sister a life." Sam nodded Sam dropped Tucker off at his house. Sam talking out the window after Tucker got out. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I'm sure we'll do something boys will like." Tucker shook his head negatively gashing. "Nan just keep me posted. You have your girl time remember when I had to cross dress for you? Well that is the end of having girl's days for anything. Tell me your back up story when you get there. By text and photos lots and lots of photos." Sam nodded giving him a one arm hug we said our good byes. As we were driving I swapped to my girl form. "So what's my name? I like Alice but I still need a last name." Sam nodded keeping her eyes on the rode she said. "Alice Malice, Alice Plaice, Alice Adalyn..." I thought on the names I said slipping on my old top over the one I was wearing then I tugged off my blue pants then I struggled to pull them on. The light blue jeans and the red oval shining in the sun. I could had taken of the undershirt but I was just too lazy. We stopped at her huge mansion, nervously fidgeting I said. "My alias will be Alice Adalyn." She we slowly crept in hoping no one was in too bad they were expecting us. "Hello Samantha and who is this?" Mr. Manson was analysing me with a peculiar smile, Mrs. Manson sitting next to her husband asked in her sickly sweet tone. "And why on earth is she boy's cloths that are much too big for her?"

The same old judgemental Manson's, I smiled tightly. "I took a fight to come over here. My family here only are boys. And the airport lost my all my luggage. Even my carry on." Their surprise looks will burn in my mind forever. Mrs. Manson jumped up pulling me in to a back breaking hug. "Oh you poor dear. I'm positive we'll find something... What size are you?" Mrs Manson was glazing at me with an unholy gleam, I was very scared. "Umm... Umm, umm I don't really know... My Mum. She always got my clothes for me." Looking down in shame I told her the fast lie Sam said after my big story. "That's why we're going shopping she needs to have nice cloths of her own." Sam Mother nodded showing off her green the strawberry blond turned to her husband grinning like a loon and he was not far off. "Oh of course you can go just let us get you in something more fitting." Pulling my arm off, she pulled me to the dressing room with the duo fowling, pulling out a light yellow puffy dress with strappy dress sleeve. The skirt had a pure white underlay. She also gave me white stockings. Shooing away Sam and her Dad she pulled out the underwear she said to try them on. They were two sizes to big then she gave me pink ones with a rainbow on the front. Then she gave me a pink bar. I pulled it on like a top but I was confused when she gasped. I could see my nails were white is this a new ghost power? "Didn't your mother ever take bar shopping?" She squawked I shook my head no, Mum would never think to take her son bar shopping, and she was trying to hide her gaps behind her hands. "Oh that's it you need an adult with you! Something your Mother should had done a long time ago! Now put on your cloths now you shoes, I going to try size 7 ballet flats." Pulling out gold flats. I gently pulled on the white thick stockings then pulled on the girly dress. She then sat me on a door in front of a brown vanity-unit she started trying to brush my hair that bird's made their nest in. After pulling, tugging and grunting she managed to tidy up my hair. She pulled it into a pony tail with a pink Bo giving me the look of a young pre-schooler. "Oh you look daring! Sammykins never let me dress her." Sam stumped in glaring at her Mother. "Okay Mum! My friend is dressed now can we please go!" She dragging me out before we got to walk out Mr. Manson called. "Okay have fun." His beloved stared at him worriedly.

When we got to the mall we saw a black sleek BMW it was a beauty movieing in to a park. Stepping out of the passenger door was a big boy with pale skin, long black hair and dark blue eyes. Stepping out was the fun sucking vampire Vlad. Stomping off Sam and I walked to Frau Dressing. Finding a thick strap navy blue dress that was a mid-high on my thigh, in replacement of this yellow overdone dress. Ripping the itchy tag off the clerk sunk behind us saying. "I help you with anything?" Sam said very fast. "Yes we're paying for this while she's wearing this. Also we would like these as well." Handing four items over the girl in the fashionable outfit charge $258.00 that was ridiculous! That was like my entire wardrobe for five bit of material, really why anyone would want to spend that much but this dress did fit like a dream. Next was my new shoes from the shoe mart. Looking at high heels Sam found buckle up high heels with a thin bright red stripe running through the sides. Sam paid for the shoe I pulled out the ponytail and pulled it into a side ponytail. "Sam do you a spare hair tie?" I asked Sam knowing, she always some in her bag. She gave me a black hair tie as ringed do my hair into a messy bun. Looking at my reflection I came from no part to side part I had a Fringe but it was tucked into the bun. We walked to the food court buying crabby patties with chips. It would had been grate if there was not the news team with cameras and the damed of mayor and that boy with him. Sitting at a four setter table the boy and Vlad were talking most likely about me. They had shocked gasps than they not so subtly looked at my direction. Sam said rubbing my arm. "They are just jealous of you." The boy and other teens got up we were eating our crabby patties, when we were rudely intruded. "Hi Sam who's your friend?" Asked Paulina in a fake interest and her bogus smile. "Her name is Alice were good friends." Sam said in her domineering way, yes both girls were matriarchs' reason why they could never get along. "Hi Alice I'm Dash and these fine boys are Kwan and Dan. How long have you be in town for?" Oh crap why me? Why did Dash have to say that in a smooth tone? "Oh um just for the weekend. Umm just hanging out with my friend Sam." Crap, crap, crap! Star said in her high pitched excited voice. "Oh my god! Oh my god! We love girl time! We can hang out! Here are my digits. Call me anytime you girl time or girl talk." Wow she is sweet to bad she is going to get molested at a party then will die due to alcohol poisoning and blood loss. Wait what! Why the hell would I think that? Such dark thoughts never entered my mind before, and to think it so lightly it was horrible! Okay just calm the fuck down Dan asked in a deep somewhat worried voice. "Are you okay?" Looking in his deep pits of blue eyes I said. "Yes of course I am. So where do you go to school?"

Dan I said in a still like sound. "I go to Air Force Heights Academy. But that may change depending."

This is good Danny keep talking keep them talking maybe Sam and I can get out of this mess. "Depending on what? If you don't mind me asking?" I was begging for him to talk, he smiled a soft and gentle one, his eyes had a soft but also a coldness, to which I have never seen before. "If I can convince my sister to come back." He barely whispered, Sam and I looked at each other with the same mind-boggling question. "Who is your sister?" Sam asked unsurely, well tag was not my question at all. Why would we need to know who she is? There may be a reason why she is not living with them I mean come on its Vlad! He is evil! I wouldn't blame her for leaving, whatever her reasoning is. "Her name was Argent and she was as beautiful as the pale moon in the blackest of nights." He crooned for the loss of his sister. All the girls swooning and as much as I hate to say it. My hart fluttered at the pure poetry as well. Sam and polishing off our meal, before we excuse to our selfs I asked the final question. "Why dose Argent need convincing to come back to you?"

His expression grow heartbreakingly sad. "You see my parents are divorced before Argent born. She took Argent away from us. Changed her name and my little sister's name to whatever she wanted. Now Argent met my Father before, but my Mother remarried and my father stills had feelings for her. So Argent never knowing her real Father, was a little suspicious that dad was flirting with my mother. And treating her step Dad poorly, now he did want her but he didn't use any tact. He was over joyed that he was finally going to get his little girl back. But it was not meant to be. So he figured if he can't be there for her like a Father should, he'll watch from a distance. Until I was able to come and help." Star sniffling into a tissue, Paulina was wiping her eye, Kwan was patting his back, and Dash looking sadden. "Man that's hash." Sam nodded standing up she said. "Yes well. We need to go see ya." Dan yelled. "Wait where are you staying?" I looked to him he looked very desperate. I typed the number 0447232157, then I texted Star on my iPhone 3. "Hi Star can you give my number to Dan? It is 0404558481 thanks. And I like texting." Saving Star's number to my phone I walked off with Sam waving goodbye.

When we walked out of the Sam took a photo on her smartphone to send to Tucker. Texting our friend in the car he called on videophone. "Hi girls Danny you look nice. Smoking if I didn't know who you were I would so ask you out."

"Our girl time was cut short but that's okay, maybe next time." Sam said her eye twinkling, Tucker looked highly amused I asked. "Hey while I got you do you think you can study up on why I maybe a girl? All so do you think you can study on Vlad to he says he has a son that was in like an air cadet's school or something. And his name is Dan." I knew I was asking a lot but he was the best at tracking and any kind of research. "Actually I already have done a little. Hold on and I will get some." Tucker explained he was just going to get his look on his computer. Until Sam told him to hang up so she could drive off. When we got back to Sam's dogging her parents we hopped on Sam's computer, clicking on video chat. "Hi Tucker." I said, "Hi." Sam continued. "Hi okay guys. Err girls here's what I got which is not a lot. Well pretty much you may not be a ghost anymore. You maybe half demon. Now before you say anything it's only a theory. First one I found was a Japanese fox demon. Which is a shape shifter, a succubus. Or maybe you just got a new ghost power and we're reading too much." Tucker lectured us to my full death and Sam half to death.

"Gee thanks. Anything on Vlad's secret family?" I asked after muttering my thanks. Tacker shock his head his glasses glinted from the computer light she said dully. "Not much. There is a birth certificate and school role but that's all. On internet he is not there. Facebook, titter nothing. It's like he just put his birthday and school just to say he has them. But hey maybe they don't have internet there or something. Or allow Facebook you know they could say that we have this for you. Use it. Hay I got to go my mum's calling later" Sam and me both said "Later." At the same time. It was late and we both did the sleep over thing after I text my mum about sleeping at Tucks. We painted our nails she did my makeup and taught me how to put it on by using herself as a dummy. We ended out talking about Dan, and Sam may like him from how much she is talking about. "How sweet Dan is caring so much for his little sister." And how strong he must be, and what he may be like and his hair. It was a long night talking about the mysteries Dan, they never caught Sam's mum spying.

FIN

Who is Dan? Is he ghost, human or some were in-between and what Vlad 'Family'? Dose Sam like our Dan? Yes but will Dan like her back? All this and more later.

Well I got one review, thanks people not! Oh well I love The King's Knight thank you! There is only one review so there is pairing.

ghostwriterXdanny 1

Dashxdanny (one-sided)

Walkerxdanny

Prince Aragonxdanny

Ocxdanny

Add any you want. And you can ask anything you want please review.


End file.
